Second Chances
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Life doesn't always work out as planned, but sometimes miracles happen and pieces fall into place.:: Garrick, Augusta, and late opportunities


"I'm afraid I was just about to close for the day," a voice calls as Augusta enters the shop for the second time that day.

"I know," she says simply. "After all these years, my timing is still impeccable."

Garrick turns, his eyes wide as he realizes who she is. His lips twitch into a smile. "I suppose this isn't a business call," he says softly, placing the wand in his hand on the counter. "Otherwise you would have bought yourself a new wand when you were in here with your grandson."

"Been using the same wand for seventy-three years," she says proudly.

"I always loved a woman who took care of her wand," Garrick says dreamily, and there's no mistaking the admiration in his eyes.

Augusta crosses the shop, waving her wand and locking the door behind her. She leans against the counter, amazed at how giddy she feels all of a sudden. She has always been a strong, stubborn woman, but something about Garrick reduces her to a blushing little girl again. "If I recall, you loved me for more than just my wand upkeep," she says.

"Your boldness, for one," he agrees with a chuckle. "You were never shy with your words, Augusta."

"Nearly gave my mum a heart attack with half the things I said," she laughs. "But I fear that, in the end, that was what made me lose you."

Garrick closes his eyes. No doubt, he is remembering the days of their youth. Stolen moments by the lake at Hogwarts. Snowy days holding hands and drinking warm butterbeer in Hogsmeade. Laughter, so much laughter. He opens his eyes again, and though he still smiles, the sadness is clear in his eyes. "I was young. You were so sure, and it terrified me," he admits. "I didn't act on what I felt because I didn't understand."

"A true Ravenclaw," Augusta says ruefully. "Logic has no place in love. It's about the heart, not the mind."

"The answer came far too late, I'm afraid. You were already married before the pieces fell into place," he sighs. "Is that why you're here? Come to torment an old man with reminders of what he's lost?"

"Come to offer an old man a chance to reclaim what he'd lost, actually," she says quietly.

His eyes narrow as he considers this, as though she's offered him a great riddle. Augusta watches him, smiling to herself. Garrick is different now. Lined and grey, his once delicate hands are gnarled in places, hardened by age and hard work. But she can still see the boy she had loved when his eyes brighten, when his lips twist upward. "Still so bold," he says, reaching across the counter and taking hers, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. "Decades pass, and here you are, unannounced, offering your love without fear."

It isn't quite true. Augusta is still terrified. She's lost him once. She's spent years in love with her husband, but still dreaming of that beautiful Ravenclaw boy. Since her husband's death, she's tried to work up the nerve to visit the shop, the try again. But she doesn't tell him this. He believes she is fearless, and Augusta doesn't want to disappoint him. "I've always known what I wanted," she says simply. "And I have no problem pursuing it."

Garrick is quiet for several moments. Augusta bites the inside of her cheek, waiting, praying that she doesn't scare him away with her certainty again. He squeezes her hand. "Life rarely offers second chances," he says. "It would be foolish to let it pass me by again."

"And you've never been a fool," she agrees.

"Perhaps a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron?" he suggests. "Just like old times."

"I'd like that."

…

"Gran? Are you okay?" Neville asks.

"Perfectly fine, boy. Why do you ask?"

"You're smiling," her grandson answers nervously. "I never see you smile so much."

Augusta sighs. Over the years, she'll admit that she's grown bitter. She hasn't always been kind to the child. Losing so much, faced with so many burdens… But she feels a spark of hope again. She can still feel Garrick's hand in hers. She can still see his curious eyes watching her from across the table.

She presses a hand to Neville's cheek, smiling. "Everything is okay, Neville," she says. "How about ice cream for dessert tonight?"

His eyes widen, and he nods. "Yes ma'am."

"Go. Wash up. And get the dirt out from under your nails! Just because you play with plants all doesn't mean you have to look so filthy."

Neville blushes before scurrying off. Augusta watches as he goes, smiling to herself.

Maybe life doesn't always go as planned, she thinks. She had been so sure of her future with Garrick all those years ago. And yet, she would not have Neville now.

But somehow everything always works out in the end.


End file.
